


City looks pretty

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [17]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown, Carry On Countdown 2019, Carry On Countdown Day 21, Idiots in Love, M/M, absolute nonsense, stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry on Countdown 2019Day 21 - Pastel/PunkSimon does not want to go out tonight.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	City looks pretty

# 

Simon

“I just don’t want to. Please don’t make me. Please”

“Snow, stop being a drama queen and get dressed or I’ll drag you there in what you’re wearing now”

I’m only wearing a towel. I don’t think I believe him but it’s best not to push Baz too far when he wants to show off a look. I do not want to show off a look. I want to sit on the sofa in my Harry Potter pyjamas, drinking hot chocolate and watching Arthur Christmas. Or maybe Wallace and Gromit. 

“Can’t I just wear my normal clothes then?” I’m willing to compromise a bit.

“No Snow, your clothes are largely horrible and belong to other people. This is a party. I know the theme is hellish but we’re all suffering the same”

“Your not fucking suffering” I can’t help whining like a brat “you look amazing”

He does. I mean he always does. But tonight more than usual. Penny has spelled his hair lilac and he’s wearing a mint green leather jacket with tiny silver studs over a white t shirt. The absolute bastard has had the cheek to wear light pink jeans and blue oxfords. He looks like a delicious macaron. He looks like a classy sweet shop. I absolutely do not want to wear what he’s chosen for me. I’ll look like a twat. 

Baz

I wanted to make him a bit uncomfortable and I wanted to have a bit of a fight. These are things I very much enjoy doing to Simon. It will make for more fun later. Also the outfit I’ve chosen for him is gorgeous and I’m dying to see his arse in black leather trousers. I went simple for his look. You don’t need to do much with him, he’s too beautiful to be allowed out anyway. 

He’s grumbling but getting dressed finally. 

Bunce sticks her head around the door “Ready? Let’s get this over and done with”  
“Coming now” I slap Simon on his leather covered arse and I wish I hadn’t, it’s too tempting. 

Shep looks like a care bear. Pastel is not his thing. Penny looks dangerous and pissed off. She wasn’t sure about the black corset but it looks divine on her. She’s yanking at her fishnets hard enough to rip even more holes. Penny hates dressing up almost as much as Simon. 

Crowley only knows why we accepted the invitation to Agatha’s stupid pastel/punk party. Then Simon comes out with his hair slicked back, thin black v neck t shirt loosely tucked in his leather trousers and I remember why. 

It’s because I’m disturbed. Ask anyone.


End file.
